


Steve and Danny - an epic bromance (Video)

by writingcreature



Series: Warzone/Paradise Chronicles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of a 6 year relationship. Sometimes, I let Steve and Danny do the talking, sometimes the music speaks for them. This is part one of my McDanno Crack Vid Series. Enjoy it and stay tuned, there's more to come! SPOILER This video contains scenes from all Seasons so far!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Danny - an epic bromance (Video)




End file.
